The present invention relates to mats such as automotive accessory floor mats and, more particularly, to molded mats.
It is often desirable to minimize environmental noise. For example, it may be desirable to reduce noise levels in the interior of an automobile in order to improve the comfort of occupants. Sources of such noise may include or be affected by road surface, tire construction, drivetrain noise, exhaust noise, chassis and suspension noise, wind noise and the like. Automobile manufacturers have expended substantial effort and expense to reduce cabin noise.
According to embodiments of the present invention, a multi-layer acoustically absorptive mat includes a base layer having an exposure hole defined therein. A face layer is disposed adjacent the base layer. An acoustic absorbing layer is interposed between the base layer and the face layer. The acoustic absorbing layer includes an exposed portion extending across the exposure hole wherein the base layer is bonded to the acoustic absorbing layer.
According to further embodiments of the present invention, a multi-layer mat includes a first layer having an exposure hole defined therein. A second layer is disposed adjacent the first layer. A decorative layer is interposed between the first layer and the second layer. The decorative layer includes an exposed portion extending across the exposure hole. The first layer is bonded to the decorative layer.
According to method embodiments of the present invention, a method for forming a multi-layer acoustically absorptive mat includes providing a moldable base layer, a face layer and an acoustic absorbing layer. The acoustic absorbing layer is placed between the base layer and the face layer. The base layer is joined to the acoustic absorbing layer such that the base layer is bonded to the acoustic absorbing layer and an exposed portion of the acoustic absorbing layer extends across an exposure hole in the base layer.
According to further method embodiments of the present invention, a method for forming a multi-layer mat includes providing a moldable first layer, a second layer and a decorative layer. The decorative layer is placed between the first layer and the second layer. The first layer is joined to the decorative layer such that the first layer is bonded to the decorative layer and an exposed portion of the decorative layer extends across an exposure hole in the first layer.
According to embodiments of the present invention, an apparatus for forming a multi-layer mat having a first layer and a second layer, the first layer having an exposure hole therein and the second layer including an exposed portion extending across the exposure hole, includes a mold plate defining a cavity configured to receive the exposed portion. An upstanding ridge is adapted to separate the first layer from the exposed portion when the first layer is plasticized. The upstanding ridge may be adapted to sever a slug from a first layer insert as the first layer insert is being bonded to the second layer.
Objects of the present invention will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art from a reading of the figures and the detailed description of the preferred embodiments which follow, such description being merely illustrative of the present invention.